learner_centered_instructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Learner Centered Instruction Wikia
LEARNER CENTER INSTRUCTION APPROACH The video shows how to Learner Center Instruction approach supports teachers in order to get meaninful learning. Students become the center of teaching and learning process. Thelesson plan addresses individual needs, encourged to learn as a result students feel confidence and want to learn more. a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? It is an approach that helps teacher to get successful in teaching and learning process, Students are the center of the teaching, b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? Teachers become a facilitator and plan classroom activities according students' needs. c. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. the first key is personalize, it means that teachers must take care about individual needs and multiple intelligences, teachers should know each students. Second, learning is based in competency, because students need to develop skills in order to be successful. Third , learning happens anytime and anywhere, teachers should motivate students to learn inside or outside classroom. Finally, students are be able to learn in an active way. They are capable to understand the curriculum and find more information. LUPE LLANGARÍ Learner Centered Instruction: a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? In my opinión, it´s a group of methodologies that are focused to students that are worried about their own learning process but they need to be encouraged or guided during this process b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? I think the role of a teacher is to engage the students learn by themselves. This teacher becomes the best tool because h/she has to motivate or encourage the students´learning process. c. The 4 key principles of student centered learning 1. Learning is personalized: It happens when the teachers know the students about their weaknessess or strengths. The teacher knows about the knowlegde of students. 2. Learning is competency based: It is related to every students´avilities and skills development to face the real life and solve their necessities. 3. Learning happens anytime anywhere: It isn´t necessary to be inside the classroom to learn, nowadays learning process occurs anytime and anywhere outside the classroom. 4. Students take ownership: So teachers and students make a decisión about the learning process, both are important but students take the most important decisión in their own learning process. Written by Angel Pérez Narváez What is a learner centered instruction? It is a new framework of learning that points out that students’ skills as well as their interests are the core of the classroom. The role of the teacher is to look for engaging activities in order to motive students to be the builders of their own process of teaching-learning as a consequence learners will be successful ones. The principles of student centered learning are: First, learning is personalized, so it is necessary to take into consideration students as individuals with their own strengths and weakness. Second, learning is competency-based, it means that each student is capable of mastering skills based on his or her necessities. Third, pupils are discoverers of the knowledge anytime, anywhere. Fourth, students take a principal role in the teaching-learning process so they are responsible for their learning while the teacher is a guide a motivator. Written by Aleida Monserrat Alvarracin Alvarez LEARNER CENTER INSTRUCTION 1. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? Learner Center Instructions is an approach that focuses on students’ performance in their learning. To succeed with it, the contents, methods, strategies, activities, materials have to be chosen taking into consideration students’ individualities, needs, and pace of learning. Additionally, motivation will contribute to have students’ active participation in class. The teacher has a very dynamic role; he is the facilitator of students’ learning providing a variety of sources to make students fulfill their learning goals. 2. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? In this process, the teacher has to value more students’ formative performance, providing permanent feedback to reinforce their knowledge. The key point of this approach is the developing of learners’ skills, creating independent learners who can feel motivated to continue learning. 3. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. The 4 key principles of student centered learning are the following: First, learning is personalized, this means that the teacher analyzes the group of students he works with and identify learners’ needs, so he plans the classes based on their individualities. As a result learners are given excellent opportunities to have a meaningful learning. Second, Learning is competency-based; this has to be with the information and skills that students have mastered . Teachers respond to learners’ needs. Third, learning happens anytime and anywhere; students realize that they can not only learn in the class, but in any place; so the teacher motivates them continue learning inside and outside the class. He can provide good learning sourcesfor this purpose. Finally, students take ownership of their learning; they have to learn the language to use it when they need to, it means for communicative purposes. Written by Paulina Altamirano C. to the Learner Centered Instruction Wikia In student centered learning the instruction focuses on the learner and the learning process. The teacher creates a learning environment that resembles as much as possible the one in which students learned their first language. Students become part of the learning process by establishing learning goals, developing and choosing learning strategies, and evaluating their own progress. Learner-centered instruction encourages students to take responsibility for their own learning, and helps them gain confidence in their ability to learn and use the language. Teachers support students by devoting some class time to non-traditional activities, including teaching students how to use learning strategies, motivating them, using available tools and resources, and helping them to reflect on their own learning. Learner Centered Instruction It is the process that promotes student's learning by incorporating their interests, expectations and goals inside the development of their competencies, so they can feel confident and engage to personalize and apply effective strategies in order to take responsabilitiy and evaluate their learning. Teacher's role in the Learner Centered Instruction The role of the teacher is to help students learn by themselves. By supporting and motivating student's work, the teacher becomes a facilitator of tools and activities that emphasize and supports students' learning process. Four key principles of Student Centered Learner # Personal Learning.- Teachers should know students' weaknesses and strengths to identify where they are in their learning. # Competency.- Learning is related to every students' abilities and skills development, so they will be able to master them in their real life in order to respond to their individual needs and challenges. # Learning never stops.- Students are able to learn anytime, anywhere, due to the fact that they discover something interesting to learn in and outside the classroom everyday. # Student's ownership.- It is important for teachers to take desitions with and for students, because they play a vital part in their learning for their success. Commented by: Sandra Cola Learner-centered What is learner centered instruction? It is a group of methodologies in which the student and the student's learning process take priority. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The teacher's role is to help students learn by themselves. By supporting and motivating student's work, the teacher becomes a facilitator of tools and activities that emphasize and supports students' learning process. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. # Personalized learning: by knowing each of the students the teacher can provide different tools that match the student's different skills. # Competency: Instead of sticking to a curriculum the teacher focuses on developing students' knowledge and skills at their own pace. # Learning never stops: show students that every environment is full of knowledge. # Student's ownership: the teacher provides the tools to facilitated student's learning, but it is the student who is responsible for his/her developing knowledge. What is the learner-centered instruction? It is a group of methodologies that are focused on the students' learning process so it stimulates students to be part and must be responsible their own learning and get the confidence to use the language. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The teacher becomes a facilitator that supports students' learning using tools and activities for this process to motivate them to continue their work. Explain the 4 key principles of student-centered learning. * Personal learning: the learning is personalized giving them the specific tools and activities. * Competency: the learning is according to competencies. * Learning never stops: the learning takes part at anytime and anywhere. * Student's ownership: the student is responsible on their own language. Category:Browse Category:Http://learner-centered-instruction.wikia.com/wiki/Learnercenterapproach?venotify=created